


Csak egy kérdés

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Beyond alatt játszódik, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Mit gondol Spock, mikor Bones megkérdezni, hogy mi a kedvenc színe?





	Csak egy kérdés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just one question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744651) by [hushedtones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushedtones/pseuds/hushedtones). 



> (Ezt nem most fordítottam, hanem majdnem egy éve, tehát a hozzáfűzésemet is kérlek ebben a szellemben olvassátok hozzá. Viszont változtatni nem akartam rajta.)
> 
> Sziasztok!  
> Ismét egy Spirk fordítással jelentkezem. De szeretném felhívni a Spoiler-veszélyre a figyelmet. A történet úgy érthető(bb), ha előtte már láttad a most a mozikban menő Star Trek: Beyond-ot (magyar fordításban 'Mindenen Túl').   
> Az szerző a fent említett film 39. percénél veszi fel a történet fonalát, így néhány megszólalásnál (ezeket csillaggal fogom jelölni) a film szerinti fordítást alkalmaztam.  
> Remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket!

A kedvenc színe...

A szívéhez közel, az oldalán érzett fájdalmon túl, Spock megpróbált visszavonulni az elméjébe. Ki volt képezve a vulkáni meditációs tradíciók szerint és el tudta zárni az érzéseit.

Bones megkérdezte, hogy mi a kedvenc színe. És aztán kirántotta a csipkézettélű idegen fegyverdarabot a hasából, majd izzásig hevített vasat nyomott a sérülésére. A fájdalom a másodperceket évmilliókká változtatta...

 

A vulkániak nem így gondolkodnak, nem kérdeznek ilyen dolgokat.

A fájdalom és sokk ködének ellenére, Spock emlékezett az emberi érzésekre, amik felvillantak akkor, amikor valakiből kifolyt az élet a szeme láttára.

Talán nem teljesen ember, de a másodperc törtrésze alatt ő is látott felvillanásokat. Színeket és emlékeket.

 

**Arany** \- a haja, az egyenruhája, a bőrének meleg suttogása.. Ő meleg és aranyszínű, kiváltképp mikor egy új csillag fénye visszatükröződik róla, ahogy  kényelembe helyezi a végtagjait a kapitányi székben.

 

**Mogyoróbarna,** fényes, tiszta és kedves. Mogyoróbarna szemek találkoznak a sajátjaival, és fogva tartják őket... Spock sosem értette, hogyan tudja Kirk ezt megtenni, mikor ő maga is küzd, hogy minél több értelmet, mögöttes tartalmat kielemezzen Kirk szavaiból. Nem könnyítette meg a dolgokat, nem szerette, ha a dolgok egyszerűek... A szemek ráncokba szaladtak a szórakozástól a saját viccein, és gondjait lehullatva fordult hozzá, minden melegséggel, Spockhoz.

 

_Átlag nap a Flottánál_ * – mondta. Az inge elszakadt – ismét –, és a vér a sérüléseiből volt az emlékeztetője az emberiességének. A vére vörösen, élénken és ragyogóan folyt... Kirk szenvedélytől, érzésektől és elszántságtól lüktetett. Kirk túl sokszor vérzett.

 

Amikor a fények elhalványodtak, jelezve az önkényesen kinevezett 'éjszakát' a hajón, Spock mindig megtalálta Kirköt, ahogy a minimális létszámmal működő éjszakai legénység körülötte nyüzsgött egy halványkék képernyő előtt.

Spock tudta, hogy a férfi nem alszik annyit, amennyi szükséges lenne számára, csak azt nem tudta hogy  _miért_. 

Mi az ami James T. Kirköt a hídon tartotta? Vajon kerülte az alvást? Vagy csak nem bízik meg Spockban, Suluban, vagy bárki másban, hogy irányítani tudja a hajót? Vagy talán félt?

 

Spocknak nincs szüksége annyi alvásra, mint egy embernek, köszönhetően a mély vulkáni meditációnak, ami elég pihenést nyújtott neki hosszú időre, de amikor elkezdte észlelni Kirk fókuszvesztését, valahányszor a férfi túl sokáig bámult a végtelenül elnyúló csillagokra pislogás nélkül... nos, Spock eszközölt egy eltávozási pihenőt. Tudta, hogy az emberek erősen befolyásolhatók a példamutató viselkedés által, és úgy érezte, nehéz súly esik le a válláról, amikor a kapitánya véget vetett az álmodozásának és csatlakozott hozzá a szomszédos hálóhelyükre vezető úton. A megkönnyebbülés, hogy tudja, a kapitánya nem kockáztatja a küldetést egy elégtelen pihenéssel.

 

Spock talán nem tudta elhallgatni az észrevételeit az emberek furcsa szükségletéről, miszerint le kell feküdniük egy sötét szobában a nap harmadára, vagy a dícséretét Jim tehetségéről, miszerint ki tudta kerülni az orvosi ellenőrzéseket a jó öreg McCoy doktorral, de gyakran csak egyszerűen csendben sétáltak egymás mellett.

Lágy lépések, lopott pillantások. És Kirk szemei alatt sötétlila árnyékok húzódtak, egy jellemző vonás, ami fokozatosan fejlődött a kapitányságának évei alatt. 

De Spock észrevette a változást.

 Megbukott első tisztként, ahogyan barátként is, ha hagyta ezt megtörténni...

 

Spocknak kellett figyelnie Jimre. Ez a munkája. A kötelessége Jimet memorizálni, megjegyezni, ahogy a lágy rózsaszín pír elönti az arcát,... megtanulni lefordítani az összetett nyelvét a szemöldökmozgásának, és apró mosolyainak. Jim egésze el volt raktározva a memóriájában, ott volt,  _biztonságban._..

 

Spockot egy sikítás hozta vissza a valóságba...  _a_ _ **saját**_ _sikítása_. Lassan elkezdte visszanyerni a tudatosságát az érzékelései felett: érezte a ragyogó fényt a szemeiben, a vizet a cipőjében (aminek következtében a zoknijai kényelmetlenül nedvesek lettek).

Összegyűjtött annyi elszántságot, amennyire szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy felemelje magát a könyökeire, ami az egyetlen méltóságteljesebb és kevésbé kényelmetlen pozíció volt a hajóroncson való fekvéshez képest.

– Állítólag váratlanul kevésbé fáj.* – lökte arrébb Bones az alkalomszülte szerszámát és felmérte Spock állapotát. Szemei semmit sem tévesztettek el. Spock elfojtott egy nyögést, és megkísérelt olyan természetesen mozogni, amennyire tudott.

 

Spocknak nem volt kedvenc színe. A kérdés illogikus volt. Az összes szín a Jimmel való kapcsolatára emlékeztette, mert Jim ott volt az összes színben.

 

– Ha élhetek egy kifejezéssel, amit olyan jól ismer, bizton állíthatom, hogy ez az elmélet nagy rizsa.* – próbált simán hangzani, de szégyellte, hogy hallja a saját elfojtott érzelmeit.

A legcsekélyebb mozgás is a sérüléséből kisugározva hullámzó fájdalmat okozott Spocknak.

 

Jim szemeire gondolt, a hajára, a bőrére.

Megállapítva a helyzetüket, eltemette a fájdalmat és kizárt mindent az elméjéből, ami nem a küldetésről szólt.

Megtalálni és megmenteni  _őt_.

 

A törmelék majdnem átszúrta Spock szívét. A szúró fájdalom, amit érzett most, az mégsem fizikai fájdalom volt. Ez mély és erős volt, egy illogikus bizonyosság, hogy Jim biztonságban van.

 

_**T'hy'la.** _

**Author's Note:**

> (Nekem külön tetszett, hogy bár a története az AOS-ban játszódik, mégis megtartotta Kirk szemét a TOS-ból..)


End file.
